Disappear
by brokenvoice
Summary: My first fanfic.It's a one shot songfic.Palex.enjoy


Hi everyone brokenvoice here and this is my first fanfic.Well It's a one shot cuz

i'm not ready to do a full story yet.Well I hope you enjoy the fic and please review cuz

I want to know how I did.It's a songfic with the song Disappear by Hoobastank.One of

my favorite songs.Anyways here it is.Hope you like.Enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own the song or Degrassi...ohwell put I do own me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**There's a pain that sleeps inside**_

_**It sleeps with just one eye**_

_**and awakens the moment that you leave**_

Alex lyed in bed with her eyes closed.Trying to get ride of the thoughts inside her mind,

but the days events would not let her forget.Forget her mistake,forget why it was stupid

to run away just beacuse she was scared.Scared of change...

**Flashback** **(earlier that day)**

_Alex was walking towards the Dot for an afternoon drink,well that is until she say Paige_

_with him.The one guy the was never good enough for Paige(hell she wasn't even good enough_

_for Paige).Yea Paige was walking hand in hand with none other than Spinner._

_Slolwy Alex followed_

_behind not wanting to get caught.She took a table close to the door for a quick escape and she quietly watched._

_She watched them make funny,firting faces at one another.She watched them joke and laugh as if everything in the world_

_was just peachy.She watched a lot of things,but the thing she hated the most was watching them kiss.So without_

_even taking one sipe of her drink,she put money on the table and left so quickly she didn't even notice the glance_

_from Paige._

_**Though I try to look away**_

_**The pain it still remains**_

_**Only leaving when your next to me**_

_Alex ended up at the park and sat under her favorite tree.Yea Alex Nunez had a favorite tree who knew?_

_Well Paige did,Paige knew everything.She opened her heart to Paige only to get it closed back with such_

_force it shatterd into peices.Okay so if was her fault that Paige and her weren't togherther anymore,but's that's only _

_because Paige kept talking about furture.Furture this furtrue that.IT wasn't all her fault was it? Oh hell okay she ran away._

_Ran away cuz she was scared.Scared all all the furture talk.She just couldn't handle it...so she ran...ran like hell.Some_

_badass she is huh?_

_**Do you know that everytime your near everybody else seems far away?**_

_**So can you make them disappear?**_

_**Make them disappear and we can stay...**_

_Alex looked up at the sky at stared at the clouds.God she was so stupid.So stupid for letting the girl_

_she loved slip away.All because she was scared.Damnit she wish she take it back...make time_

_go backwards..because if she knew it was going to hurt this bad hell she would have move to Kingston_

_with Paige in a heartbeat.With a sigh she looked away from the clouds and looked back at all the people in the park._

_**So I stand and look around**_

_**Distracted by the sounds**_

_**Of everyone and everything I see**_

_She saw little kids playing on the playground.She saw old couples and young couples walking together_

_so in love.She saw leaves,flowers,grass,bugs,animals,all kinds of things.Yet she didn't see that one person _

_she wanted to see.And actually she was kinda glad she didn't see Paige because if she saw Paige she _

_would probaly she Spinner or Marco or Hazel.Yea becaues Paige was always with someone every fricken_

_day.She loved Paige that way cuz when they we're together she was always with her.Day in and Day out._

_**And I search threw every face**_

_**Without a single trace**_

_**Of the person that I need**_

_She sighed again,damn she was doing that alot these days.As she got up ready to go home that's when_

_she heard that voice.."Hey Alex." Paige said from behind.Alex turned around so slowly it's like the world _

_was in slow motion."Hey." She said "Look Alex I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Spinner_

_tonight for the movies.So hun what do you say?" Alex took a deep breath before saying..."No thanks._

_I wouldn't want to spoil the date." Her tone was bitter."Date? No hun it's not a date.You wouldn't _

_spoil anything.Please?" Paige asked so sweetly that make Alex go week in the knees."Sorry Paige..I_

_huh...have stuff to do.You go have fun with Spinner." Alex said ready to turn around and go home._

_"Come on hun please i really want you to go." Paige said as she grabbed Alex's arm._

_"I can't Paige.Just go have fun on your date.Okay? I just can't." Alex said _

_"Hun why do you keep saying it's a date? It's not ok-" Paige didn't have a chance to finish _

_because Alex cut her off."Look Paige I can't go okay.I can't sit in a movie theatre while you_

_and him old hands and kiss and shit.I'm glad you got over me so fast,but it's just doesn't work _

_that way for me.I'm sorry.I have to go." And before Paige could say anythign else.Alex was gone._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Can you make them disappear? Make them Disappear.**_

_**Woah woah woah! woah woah oh oh..**_

_**There's a pain that sleeps inside**_

_**Sleeps with just one eye**_

_**and awakens the moment that you leave**_

_And so this is why Alex is in bed alone with the thoughts of the girls she _

_loves playing over and over in her head like a movie that will never stop._

_Never make the pain go away._

_**And I search through every face**_

_**Without a single trace **_

_**Of the person the person that I need**_

_**Do you know that everytime your near everyone else seems far away?**_

_**So can you make them disappear?**_

_**Make them disappear and we can stay...**_

_**woah woah woah woah! woah woah woah oh oh...**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay it's done! Well I hope you guys like it.

**Review please! cuz i love them so much...**

**peace **

**Broken**


End file.
